Trading Insults
by WeasleyTwinsFan17
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger love to trade insults with each other. But is that really all that they enjoy doing together? My first fanfic, be kind! Reviews are love.


**This my first fanfiction so please be kind. I don't mind criticisms but please, no flames. It's just a quick idea that came to me in class this morning and I couldn't get rid of it, so here we are.**

**Trading Insults**

"Merlin, now you've done it," grumbled Ron as he watched the approaching figures.

"Shhhh," Hermione shushed him, "it's nothing he didn't deserve. It's about time someone put him in his place."

"My thoughts exactly," grinned Harry, chuckling as he remembered Hermione's comments about Malfoy's choice of hair gel earlier that morning. Raspberry jam to be exact. She had charmed it right onto his head in the Great Hall at breakfast much to his, and the other Slytherins', surprise.

"So mudblood, think you're funny do you?" Asked a seething Malfoy. "Maybe if you'd been a proper witch, you'd know not to mess with the King of Slytherin."

"Yeah." Grunted the oafs behind him in unison.

"As a matter of fact I found it very funny, and so did your stupid cronies by the looks on their faces this morning," smirked Hermione.

"Piss off Malfoy. You're just upset 'Mione made a fool of in front of your pureblood friends," said Ron impatiently. He was hungry and wanted to get to the Great Hall for lunch before Seamus ate all the chips again.

"How dare you talk to me like that you… you… arse!" finished Malfoy lamely.

Ron just laughed as he followed Harry down the hall, away from the stupid prat. With what could almost be called a pitying look, Hermione began to follow her friends away. After few minutes of laughter, Ron turned to Hermione to ask her for help with his potions essay, only to find that their Tremendous Trio (that was his nickname for them) was minus one. "Oi, Harry! Where's 'Mione? She was just here… wasn't she?"

"Dunno," replied Harry. "Maybe she's off snogging Malfoy." He laughed at the ridiculous idea.

"Don't joke about that mate!" cried Ron. "Our best friend and worst enemy, how disgusting! Besides, she wouldn't betray Gryffindor like that." Harry secretly thought Ron was more worried about himself than Gryffindor but he kept that to himself and agreed that it was ludicrous. "Right then. Lets get to the Great Hall and 'Mione can catch up later. If that bugger Seamus eats all the chips again I'll kill him! He knows I want them so he purposely eats them all!" Harry just laughed as he followed his friend who was still complaining about Seamus and chips.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco had ditched his friends in favour of more 'Slytherin' pursuits. Inside a broom closet not to far away he _was_ snogging someone. "Why d'you have to say those things," gasped Hermione as Draco kissed her neck. She was pinned against that door and he was groping her quite shamelessly.

"Because," he whispered, "I have a reputation to keep up as the 'King of Syltherin' you know." His whisper was low and husky. Hermione was finding it hard to contain herself from throwing him down and shagging him right there but she managed. Barely.

"I know, but honeSTLY" she squeaked, as she felt his rough hands run up her shirt to brush her nipples through her lacy bra.

"You were saying?" Draco asked seductively, before tearing off her top altogether and his own moments later.

"N..nothing important. Mmmmmm…" murmured the brunette as she felt the smooth planes of his chest under her skilful hands. It was a good thing she had placed a silencing charm around them because as Draco began to lick her right nipple, she lost herself and began to run her fingers through his hair, moaning uncontrollably. She didn't even remember him removing her bra but as he began rolling her other nipple between his fingers, she forgot to wonder when it had occurred.

"You like that, eh?" he asked in his most seductive voice. "God you're sexy, Granger." He slipped her skirt off and she was left in her knickers, a muggle thong, his favourite kind. They shared a passionate kiss and as he leaned against her she smirked into it. She could feel the hard length of his excitement pressing against her hip and liked that she had the power to make him feel that way. Draco slipped a finger inside her and pumped her hard and fast. He slipped in a second finger and kept it up until he had her panting. Then he removed his fingers and chuckled when her heard her sigh from the loss. "I know I'm fabulous darling but really." The blonde Slytherin swiftly removed his pants and silver boxers, then returned to the girl. She had remover her own underwear and for a moment they eyed each other hungrily, drinking in the sight of the other's nakedness.

Suddenly the girl knelt to the floor and with a sly wink, took his length in her mouth. Draco grasped her curls and ran his fingers through them, wondering how he could ever had hated her. He was trying to distract himself from the pleasure he was receiving because he didn't want her to know how much power she held over him. But, as she lightly scraped her teeth along him he shuddered. _Evil girl, I'll show you, _he thought. "Oh, Her-mione," he said in a sing-song voice as she released him. He sat down upon a large crate of Christmas decorations and beckoned her toward him. She straddled his lap and they began to rock together. Their pace increased as each became more and more frenzied, straining for release. The brunette wrapped her legs around him in her excitement, causing Draco to growl. She was so _tight_.

"Naughty girl, aren't we? Well I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week. What do you say to that?" Hermione moaned her agreement. "I thought so. You Gryffindors' like it hard don't you?" Again she had to agree, Draco was an extraordinary lover… even for a Slytherin. "Now I wasn't you to cum and I want you to scream my name when you do it. Got that?"

"Ohhh, Draco, Draco," she moaned as he picked up the speed again. "Dracodracodracodracodracodraco DRACOOOOOOO!!!!" Shouted the girl as her walls clenched around him. Just hearing her scream his name like that was enough for him and he released himself deep inside her.

"Hermione!" Screamed the blonde boy.

After it was over they glanced secretly at each other. Sneaking peaks at arses' and breasts while they dressed. Hermione and Draco came together for one last kiss before leaving and he whispered hopefully "tomorrow?" Hermione giggled and replied,

"Only if you can catch me."

With one final clothing check the lovers peeked out of the closet to check if the coast was clear. Hermione stepped out first and headed off to the Great Hall to salvage what was left of lunch at the Gryffindor table. Draco headed out the other way but not before adding for good measure,

"Hey mudblood, get a hair brush. It's so bushy I can barely see your ugly face!" Hermione smiled to herself knowing how much he really loved her hair. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Malfoy you prick, you'd better come up with some new insults if you really want to hurt me. Are we still first years, or are you just to stupid to come up with anything else?"

* * *

"Oi, 'Mione! There you are!" Shouted the obnoxious redhead as he stuffed his gob with chips. "Where'd you get off to?"

"Oh, I just had some last minute work to do on the potions essay up in the library. Did I miss anything important?"

"No. Harry thought you were off snogging Malfoy though," Ron replied.

"You wanker! Why would I be snogging Malfoy? That's disgusting," said Hermione with obvious distaste, though she was secretly wondering how much Harry knew.

"Awww, come on, I was only kidding. I know you would never do that. Besides, don't you want to hear about how Ron hexed Seamus?"

"WHAT? Why would he do that?" The bright witch asked, shocked and confused for once.

"Ha-rry," whined Ron, "you promised not to tell! 'Sides, there's a perfectly good reason for it. You see, whenever there's chips for lunch Seamus eats them all up before I can get any. And you know how I love chips. Just to bother me, he does it I tell ya! What an bloody prat. Anyways, I just wanted to show him....." Hermione laughed as her friend launched into a detailed account of every chip related incident that had ever occurred between the Irish boy and him and why he had it coming. She smiled to herself thinking, _some things never change_, and proceeded to let her mind wander to images of a certain Slytherin boy's arse_._ "HERMIONE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Hermione sighed.

"_Yes Ron, I'm listening."_


End file.
